


If You Don't Intend To Pay Them...

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [20]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: After finding Sheba in their room, D'Eon takes her and Gil for a chat.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	If You Don't Intend To Pay Them...

“Explain.” D’Eon told the servants in front of them. Said servants were the Queen of Sheba, who was doing her best impression of a tomato, and the child form of Gilgamesh, who was comparatively calm. Sheba, unable to come up with a response, looked to Gil, with a nod, he started.

“We were taking bets from the other servants on which gender you were.” He said calmly.

“How long has this been going on?” D’Eon asked, a tone of anger still in their voice.

“Around a month.” Gil said. “We needed some capital for a project, and betting rings are very profitable.” Gil had run a similar business when his master had summoned some servants who didn’t give their true names. He had lost some money for Tomoe (courtesy of his older self recognizing her), but had made a tidy profit.

“So that’s why you,” D’Eon turned to Sheba, “were in my room!” They shouted in triumph as Sheba curled up. Gil turned towards her, realizing why they were dragged here by D’Eon.

“Why would you do that?” Gil asked.

“I felt we had enough bets, so I wanted to wrap this up so we could use the money!” Sheba blurted out, her ears falling down. Gil looked at her, puzzled for a moment, then he remembered that he never told her the plan.

“We could have just used the money. D’Eon won’t reveal it, so it’s basically free money.” Gil explained to the queen. A moment passes as she processes his words.

“Isn’t that just scamming people?!” Sheba yells. Gil takes a step back, not expecting the question. D’Eon heads towards the door.

“No... We would pay them if D’Eon confesses, but they won’t!” Gil retorted.

“That’s a scam! We aren’t supposed to scam people!” Sheba yelled back at him.

“I’m certain the other servants will be glad to hear the truth about your betting ring.” Both servants turned towards the door. D’Eon gave them a wave as they left. After a moment, both Gil and Sheba ran towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> day 20, Chevalier d'Eon. Inspired by Sheba's interlude.


End file.
